Jenna's first birthday
by messersmontana
Summary: It's Jenna's first birthday. This is a Jo/Zane & Jack/Allison story.


Jenna's First Birthday

I've been playing around with this idea for a couple of weeks now. It just screamed to be written. I hope it lives up to my ideas for it. LOL

It's Jenna's first birthday. Allison has invited the most important people to Jenna. Unfortunately to some, she invited Grant, and Zoe brought Zane along. This is NOT a Zoe and Zane story, will hopefully end a Zane and Jo one. But most importantly, it IS a Jack and Allison one. Maybe more a Jo and Zane one.

I still don't own the show. Darn it.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jack and Jo stood at Allison's door, waiting to be let in. "I want to warn you Jo, Zoe invited Zane tonight. She asked Kevin if she could bring a date and he said it was alright."

She sighed. "I'll be alright Carter, I'll try to keep from killing Zane tonight. This is important to Allison and Jenna. I promise to behave." She said.

The door opened and Kevin smiled. "Thanks God you're here Jack. Mom is driving me crazy." He said as he turned to walk back into the living room. "Mom, Jack and Jo are here." He called out before heading for his room to hide.

Everyone in the room had turned to look at them when they'd been announced. Zoe was over in a corner with Zane, Henry and Grace were holding Jenna while sitting on the sofa, and of course Old Spice was hovering over by Allison. _Too bad he didn't have a chance now, Allison and he were together._ Jack thought to himself. "Hey Allison, need any help?" He asked.

She smiled at him and kissed him when he walked over to her. "I sure could use your help. I need you to help me get Jenna's gift out of the bedroom."

"Why didn't you ask me to help with that Allison?" Grant asked her.

"Because Jack and I bought it together, and he promised to help me put it together and bring it in here. But thanks for offering Charles." She told him as she led Jack into the bedroom.

Once they entered the room, Jack pulled Allison into his arms and kissed her properly. "Hello there." He said as he looked at her.

She laughed. "Hello to you too. Honestly, I really called you into the room to help me put this together." She told him as she dumped out the box of parts to be put together.

"I still say that she's too young for this Allison. I mean one year old is a little young to be using a jungle gym like this, isn't it?" He asked all confused.

"Normally I would say yes, but she is so advanced for her age, that she gets bored with all of the other toys. I thought that this would be good for her to play and it helps to pull herself up." She explained.

He shrugged and they started to put it together in silence. It was comforting to work together like this.

Out in the living room, Jo stayed as far away from Zoe and Zane as she could. She was the one to answer the door when Fargo and his date got there. "Hey Fargo, you're just in time. Oh, hi Claudia. I didn't know that you were coming."

"Yeah, Doug asked me if I'd like to come back for the party, if I wasn't busy. I had a clear calendar for the week, and figured why not." She answered.

"Allison said it was okay to invite Claudia, pretty cool huh?" Fargo said as they walked into the living room.

Claudia knew everyone except for Zoe and Jo made the introductions. "Claudia, this is Zoe Carter...Carter's daughter. Zoe, this is Claudia Donovan, Fargo's date."

"Donovan? Like Zane Donovan?" Zoe asked looking back and forth between Zane and Claudia.

"We're not related, it's a total coincidence." Claudia said.

Jo couldn't handle being so close to Zane and Zoe, so she went over to where Henry and Grace were playing with Jenna. "Hey, how's the birthday girl?"

Grace looked up and smiled. "Hey Jo, she's doing great. Wanna hold her?"

Jo smiled and reached for the baby, who smiled and cooed at Jo. She loved her Aunt Jo. "Hey Jenna, happy birthday." She said as she moved over to the chair and sat down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zane staring at her. He had a funny look on his face, one that she couldn't figure out.

Zane was staring at Jo, and what he saw he liked. He didn't want to hurt Zoe, but she failed in comparison to Lupo. She looked so cute and natural holding the baby, and he could see how much she loved the little girl. He could see her holding her own child, and he wished his too. Wow, where did that thought come from? He and Lupo having kids together? But as funny as it seemed, he liked thinking that.

"Zane, I asked you a question." Zoe said as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Sorry, I spaced out there." He said as he turned his attention back on the group around him.

"I asked you if you thought you and Claudia might be related?" She asked again.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. I know most of my extended family, and I don't know her. I'll call my mom and ask her later." He said as he walked away and over to sit on the other end of the sofa to watch Jo and Jenna play on the floor.

Jo sat on the floor, holding Jenna up by her hands and helping the baby stand. Jenna was giggling at the faces Jo was making at her and baby talking to the little child. "I can't believe it's been a year already. You're getting so big Jenna." She said as she looked over at Zane staring at her.

Henry leaned over and played with one of Jenna's curls. "What did you get her Jo?"

Jo looked at him like he was crazy. "I bought her her very first gun Henry. It's a chew toy gun, but I got her the first one." Everyone laughed at her comment, but believed her. Jo would be the one to buy a baby a toy gun.

Grace patted Henry's knee and looked back at Jo. "We got her some toys and some running shoes. But I don't think she'll get any use out of the shoes."

"Why not? Look at her, she's standing pretty good right now with my help. It'll be no time before she's walking and running." Jo told her.

"Oh please don't say that. I'm not ready for her to run just yet." Allison and Jack walked out of the bedroom with Jenna's gift. Jack put it over with the rest of the gifts and put a huge bow on the top of the jungle gym. He noticed Grant hovering by Allison again so he walked over there and placed an arm around her waist.

"I think everyone is here Allison, you wanna have dinner first, or do the cake and presents first?" Jack asked her.

"Why don't we do the gifts and cake first. Zoe said something about her and Zane wanting to go to a movie." Allison replied.

Zane looked away from Jo and Jenna with a frown. "If you want to do dinner first it's okay. I'm not up for a movie tonight. I'd like to stick around for a while if it's still okay."

Zoe gave him a dirty look. "We'll stay for a while then Allison."

Jo tried to hide a smile behind the baby at Zoe's annoyance for Zane. He seemed more interested in Jenna than he was in Zoe tonight...or was it her? "Come on Jenna, let's go get dinner." She said as she got up with the baby in her arms.

"I can feed her if you want to eat Jo." Allison said, reaching for her daughter.

"It's okay Allison, I want to feed her. Just tell me what you have for her to eat." Jo said as she walked into the kitchen not noticing Zane walk in behind them.

"It's over here, on the counter. I have her favorite foods tonight. I made smashed potatoes, shredded chicken and banana mush. Of course she gets her first piece of birthday cake too." Allison said as she handed Jo the plate for Jenna.

The others all walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat at the table. Jo was sitting across from Zane and she watched him out of the corner of her eye as he ate his dinner while watching her with Jenna. He was totally ignoring Zoe and she wasn't happy about it, but Jack was loving it.

Grant ended up sitting next to Henry and Grace, and as far away from Allison, only making Jack even happier. Zoe sat next to Kevin and Jack, who was sitting next to Allison and Jo. Fargo and Claudia were both sitting next to Zane on the other side of the table. Jenna sat in Jo's lap the whole meal, and she laughed as the baby painted her with banana mush too.

"I want to thank you all, new friends and old, for sharing Jenna's first birthday with us. It means a lot to Jack and me. It's been a long and wonderful, and sometimes hard year, but we were blessed to go through it together." Allison told them all.

"Here, here." Henry said.

"Happy birthday Jenna." Grace said.

Happy birthday Jenna." The others chorused.

After dinner, the gifts were handed out. True to her word, Jo had gotten a gun shaped teething toy for Jenna. Henry and Grace gave her some memory blocks and the shoes they bought were pink and had bells on them. Fargo and Claudia brought her a baby laptop, and Grant bought her a stuffed animal. Zoe handed her the next gift, a little lion telling them that it was from her and Zane.

"I brought a gift for her too." Zane said as he handed her gift bag.

Allison took it, thanking him and revealed a music box with a ballerina on top of it. Zoe wasn't happy, but Jo was touched. Now that was the Zane she knew and loved back in her own time line. He was staring at her again, and now Zoe was starting to notice his attention to Jo.

They all got a piece of cake and laughed as Jo took Jenna back. "Might as well feed her the cake too. No need for you to get all messy when I'm still wearing part of her dinner."

"Thanks so much Jo, it's been a while since she's got to spend anytime with her Aunt Jo." Allison said.

The rest of the evening was spent with laughter and baby talk as the friends had the best first birthday party for Jenna. None of them left the house before ten o'clock, and no one complained that it was getting late. Kevin actually fell asleep long before the first guest left the house...and of course that was Grant, who got tired of Allison dodging him. Jack, Zoe, Zane, and Jo were the last to leave.

Zoe was ready to go, but couldn't get Zane away from the baby, so she finally left after she told her dad that she was tired and wanted to go. Jo watched her leave, but Zane didn't seem to notice. His attention was focused on the baby, and he seemed to be having fun. Jenna loved all of the attention she was getting.

"Well, I'm out of here." Jo said as she said good night to Jack and Allison. Then she went over to where Zane was holding Jenna. "Good night Jenna, Happy Birthday." She said as she bent over to kiss the little girl.

"Hey Lupo, can I catch a ride home? It seems Zoe left without me." He asked her.

"Sure, I can give you a ride. Are you ready to go now?" She asked him.

"Yeah, just let me take Jenna over to her mother. Thanks for letting me celebrate with you all Allison." He told her as she took Jenna.

"You're welcome Zane, Jenna was happy to have you here." Allison replied.

Zane followed Jo to the door. "Thanks for letting me play with Jenna, Allison. I have a lot of fun. I'll see you both later." She said.

"Good night you two." Jack and Allison said together.

"Good night, see you at home Carter." Jo said as she opened the door.

"I'm not going to be there tonight Jo, I'll see you tomorrow." Jack said as he closed the door behind her.

"So, Carter and Doctor Blake, huh?" Zane asked Jo.

"Yeah, they've been wanting this for a while now. I'm happy for them, they deserve it." She said as they got into the car.

"What about you Jo? Don't you deserve to be happy?" He asked her as she pulled out of Allison's driveway.

She smiled sadly. "I'd like to think so."

They rode in silence for a bit, until Jo pulled into Zane's driveway. "Thanks for the ride Lupo."

"No problem Zane, good night." She said as she turned to look at him.

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Good night Jo Jo." He said as he got out of the car.

She sighed as she watched him go inside. She really missed that kiss. She touched her lips and then pulled out of the driveway, heading for home...and most likely and angry Zoe.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Okay, so this didn't end up being a big Jack and Allison story, but a Jo and Zane story. Sorry for that. Anyway, please review my story.


End file.
